1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving device for an automobile, and more particularly to a driving device available for a front-wheel driving type or a rear-wheel driving type automobile having a transversely mounted engine, which comprises a combination of automatic speed change gear assembly and final reduction gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a view to affording an increased space to automobiles, front-wheel driving type automobiles are becoming increasingly popular. Such automobiles have advantages of a compact driving device, reduction in weight of the vehicle itself, and reduction in fuel consumption.
It an automatic speed change gear assembly providing the four forward speed range drive and one reverse drive is incorporated in the driving device for a front-wheel driving type automobile having a transversely mounted engine, in order to reduce fuel consumption to greater extent as well as to reduce noise, then it follows that the over-all length of the driving device increases, thus causing interference with the suspension device of the automobile. This imposes an adverse influence particularly on so-called compact cars.